dozerfleetfandomcom-20200216-history
Levío
Levío "the Nullifier" is an angel in the Stationery Voyagers universe, and is the one most acquainted with the Voyagers. Fictional history Levío was created, along with other angels, on the first day of creation. He is one of the first to be mentioned by name, along with Gabón, Filforth, Dolondri, Maurice, Luminarod, Martarel, and Rickrod. After several of his kin from both the Apthalan and Apalapthalan orders rebelled, Levío took particular issue with Rickrod over contractually handing over occult powers to humans and Stationeries. This led to them sparring violently, and soon becoming archenemies. Ancient history The end of the War in Metabeautalium resulted in Levío being sent to wander Physicalia and defeat the schemes of occultists and divinators. His habits in this led to him being labeled the "Bane of Witches," for his tireless efforts to assure that the spells of occultists amounted to nothing. Other than frustrating spells, Levío's career has also consisted of over 4,000 jobs of being a personal protector to specific individuals from occult evil. He has assisted in numerous exorcisms while battling guest demons in victims with the aid of lesser Limiter angels under his command. Imperial War of Markerterion The Voyagers do not become fully aware of his true identity until he is allowed by Minshus to negate the Drisalian curse's effects on Pextel, Pinkella, Oceanoe, and Viola permanently. Before then, they think he is another Wanderer like the Mystery Wanderer. They first become aware of his name, but without clarity of an identity, when his name his cursed by Intimidator Irendus. Irendus curses Levío's name when the latter frustrated the powers of the former in a battle against the Mikloche-enabled Liquidon Ethereteel. Later on, Levío proves instrumental in aiding the Voyagers against the Wizard Lamdock. He also permits limited and subjective precognitive abilities to Ronda Moleary and takes them away when necessary. Other than the ''Bindaf 3000'' crew and Ronda, he also befriends Mitchell Lomken. He does not, however, reveal himself to Eliot Brownside nor to Cal Bacon. Final Hope Levío later permits the Crimson Owl protection to be transferred from Vaneesa Abiyoti to Laura Herrante and invisibly aids the Final Hope Voyagers in the defeat of Balontir and Wizard Wilter. Attributes Levío is typically identified as masculine, having only assumed a feminine form once and very briefly. His symbol is a Golden Lakeith Pit, symbolic of the Lakeith Pit where Dabor and Meelia fell into depravity but also where Minshus died and rose again. His battle armor is primarily white with gold accents. Though not an archangel, he does enjoy some privileges not normally assigned to regular angels. His primary enemy is the Dark Wanderer, the lord of all witchcraft. The two are locked in virtually eternal combat. Levío usually has the upper-hand, as wizards frequently complain about their spells not working. Development The idea for Levío began with a Marriot Hotel white pen that had black ink, a white coating, and gold paint for the Marriot logo. Since that pen became more angelic-looking than the others that were around when it was discovered, it became the basic inspiration for the character. In time, the idea of a Pen-angel seemed less and less plausible. Levío was changed to a more humanoid character. The use of wizards in the plot of the series required something to limit their powers, so an angel that nullifies powers seemed an adequate plot device. From there on out, Levío became the template upon which all the other angel characters were designed for the series. The name Levío comes from the root word "levitate," as in "Levitated One" or "Elevated One." The spelling uses a Spanish í character to give the character's name a more exotic feel. See also * Dolondri * Filforth * Dark Wanderer * Maurice * Gabriel * Martarel Category: Vocations characters Category: Repercussions characters Category: Surfaces characters Category: Reconciliations characters Category: Angelic Army of Minshus